1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed layout stick and more particularly pertains to providing a method for drawing eight lines with a single push on a crossbar with a speed layout stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of layout tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, layout tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of framing marking are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,108 to Jackson discloses a layout tool for framing studs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,666 to Smith discloses a universal framing layout tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,337 to Dreiling discloses a framing stud template.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,253 to Shepard discloses an extensible construction marker.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,520 discloses the ornamental design for a construction stud layout tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a speed layout stick for providing a method for drawing eight lines with a single push on a crossbar.
In this respect, the speed layout stick according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a method for drawing eight lines with a single push on a crossbar.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved speed layout stick which can be used for providing a method for drawing eight lines with a single push on a crossbar. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.